FUEGO Y AGUA
by zabriimcitaz
Summary: Harry ha heredado un gen Potter que cuando se active hará lo imposible por reunirlo con la persona que tenga en su interior su complemento. Fuego y agua. Slash HD
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Un antiguo gen Potter ha pasado de generación en generación. Harry no es la excepción, y un día despertará para descubrir que ese gen se activó. Ahora buscara a la persona que tenga en su interior su complemento. Fuego y agua.

Estimados lectores: Con motivo de que mi fic debe iniciar durante las clases, me veo inclinada a desarrollarlo durante el sexto curso, dado a que, la verdad es una, y es que no se sabe si Hogwarts abrirá en el séptimo, por tanto esto no podría ser una continuación del sexto libro, dado a que debería desarrollar toda una explicación previa sobre los eventos que ocurrieron luego, y se desviaría del punto central de mi fic, sin venir al caso. Entonces, aclarado ese punto, advierto que comienza a desarrollarse luego del quinto libro, respetando todo su contenido. Este fanfiction se publica en calidad de slash, por tanto hay relación homosexual, y si bien no se ve desde un principio, no tardará en aparecer. Los personajes de esta historia, no son míos, y no esta escrita con fines de lucro. Espero que la lectura les sea amena. Muchas Gracias.

Zabriimcitaz.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

FUEGO Y AGUA

Capitulo 1: nuevas sensaciones 

Ese día de otoño amaneció gris y fresco. Quedaban pocos días para el inicio del invierno, y los árboles hacia tiempo que se habían desnudado.

En un remoto lugar de Escocia, un colegio de Magia llamado Hogwarts iniciaba sus actividades de la jornada. Entre los estudiantes, un joven llamado Harry Potter remoloneaba aún en su cama. Fuego y agua se mezclaron en su mente unos segundos antes de que sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieran con torpeza.

Despertó sin recordar que había soñado. Que lástima, por que ese sueño le hubiese anticipado varios de los eventos que ocurrirían.

Ya en el gran salón, los alumnos desayunaban apaciguados, con la tranquilidad de quien se siente seguro.

Y es que nada se le escapaba a la mirada azul vivaz del viejo director. Nada. Y sus ojos revolotearon hasta detenerse en una persona particular. "Harry" pensó.

Él sabia.

Se pregunto pensativo si debía prevenirlo, avisarle. Pero se dio cuenta de que, a veces era mejor no intervenir con la madre naturaleza y dejar que todo fluya. Al fin y al cabo, todos los ríos deben seguir su curso, y en algún lado van a desembocar.

Sonrió alegre y se removió en su silla, sabiéndose observado.

Hermione Granger dedico un último vistazo a su viejo director y miro a Harry otra vez. Esa mirada... la había visto varias veces. Cuando Albus Dumbledore miraba así a alguien, era por que algo iba a pasar. Suspiro intranquila.

En ese momento, llegaron las lechuzas con el correo matutino. Un ejemplar de el profeta cayo en la copa de Hermione. Esta lo leyó un rato y después llamo a sus amigos:

-¡Escuchen esto!:

_"...hoy en la madrugada, ha sido robado un poderoso medallón del museo de magia nacional. Este se caracteriza por darle a quien lo porte, la habilidad de destruir todo lo que toca. Las autoridades temen que haya sido robado por su uso, en lugar de por su valor..."_

-¿Voldemort? -preguntó Harry.. -Déjame ver eso -dijo tomando el diario. Pero tuvo que apartarse de el rápidamente, por que de pronto empezó a arder en llamas.

En una mesa no muy alejada, Draco Malfoy miro a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía el peculiar olor a.. ¿humo? miro la mesa Gryffindor y vio a Potter levantado. Un diario ardía en su lugar. Pero eso no duro ni un segundo por que apenas poso sus ojos allí vio como caía un chorro de agua de la nada.

Elevo una ceja elegantemente sin entender correctamente que era lo que había sucedido, pero por la cara de Potter, el tampoco.

- Tontos leones - murmuró en vos baja y siguió comiendo su comida.

Hermione miró a su amigo sin comprender. Ambos buscaron el origen de lo ocurrido pero no lo encontraron. Harry volvió a su lugar inquieto, y la chica miró nuevamente al director, que ahora tenía una mirada suspicaz, que ella no tardo en imitar.

Un nuevo manto de sospecha se iba tejiendo en la cabeza de la chica.

Draco Malfoy camino con pereza por los pasillos hacia el baño. La primera clase del día era ni mas ni menos que pociones, por lo que no esperaba muchas complicaciones desde el principio. Pociones era muy fácil. Por lo menos a su criterio.

O tal vez era por que Snape, era su "tío".

Por supuesto, no era su tío _de verdad_. Pero lo conocía desde siempre, por su lugar de mejor amigo de su padre, y siempre había contado con él. Había sido Snape quien lo había protegido innumerables veces de las iras de su padre, quien lo había ayudado en sus practicas, para alcanzar el nivel mínimo que le exigían.. definitivamente le debía mucho a Severus Snape, un hombre que, a pesar de ser rencoroso, sabia donde estaban sus lealtades, y siempre protegía a los que quería. Por ello no dudaba en llamarlo "tío".

Draco entro al lugar y camino hacia uno de los lavabos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que el grifo ya estaba abierto, y al máximo.

Parpadeo sorprendido y se alejo. Estaba completamente seguro de que unos segundos atrás, la canilla estaba cerrada.

Miro a su alrededor, y al no ver nadie, sacudió la cabeza, y se lavo las manos.

Definitivamente, quedarse leyendo por las noches le estaba haciendo mal.

quince minutos mas tarde, todos los alumnos de sexto curso de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor, entraban al salón de pociones, y se acomodaban en sus habituales asientos.

Harry conversaba amenamente con Hermione y Ron, al igual que muchos con los que compartía el aula. Habían pasado unos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta...

habían pasado unos minutos.

¿Donde estaba Mister Snape?

Miro a los demás, y se dio cuenta que no era el único sorprendido. Severus Snape nunca había llegado tarde a una clase y muchos menos si así conseguía mas tiempo para torturarlo a él.

-¡Ey Malfoy!, ¿acaso se perdió tu jefecito? - Escucho Harry que alguien gritaba. Se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía la voz, era Seamus.

-No Finingan, lo tengo en el bolsillo - contesto el rubio burlón. - ¿Acaso crees que lo llevo a todos lados?

-No se, tal vez tal vez el te lleva a todos lados a ti.

En ese punto Harry dejo de seguir la discusión. Era obvio que la hacían para perder el tiempo.

-¿Por qué creen que Snape todavía no haya venido? -preguntó a sus amigos.

Ron se encogió de hombros , pero Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

.- Hoy tampoco estuvo durante el desayuno. Pienso que podría haberse tratado de algo de la orden. - murmuro ella para que nadie mas oyera.

Harry asintió y empezó a jugar con su varita. De pronto esta se empezó a calentar en sus dedos, cada vez más..

-¡AY! - gritó Harry y la soltó.

-¿Qué paso hermano? - dijo Ron agarrando la varita y devolviéndosela.

-Me queme -dijo Harry sorprendido, tomándola.

Ni siquiera estaba tibia.

Veinte minutos después los alumnos llegaron a la conclusión de que el profesor no vendría, y comenzaron a irse en grupos. Aun quedaban una hora treinta minutos para que empezara la próxima clase, por lo tanto salieron al patio.

-¡Demonios! -Exclamo Ron - Olvide mi capa en las mazmorras, enseguida vuelvo. - sus dos amigos asintieron y el salió corriendo.

Ambos estuvieron caminando tranquilamente y decidieron ir junto al lago.

Harry miró el agua y por un momento sintió ganas irresistibles de bañarse en ella. El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a subir, y lentamente empezó a transpirar, consciente de que era una tarde fresca y que en cinco días empezaba el invierno.

-Agua..- musito cada vez mas delirante.

Comenzó a marearse y Hermione lo miró alarmada.

-¡Harry! ¿qué te pasa? -dijo tocando su frente - creo que tienes fiebre, Harry necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes caminar? ¡tenemos que ir a la enfermería!

Harry logro pararse, y Hermione lo ayudo a sacarse la capa y desahogarse un poco de la ropa.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo. Unos corredores antes de llegar al a enfermería, Harry cayo al suelo.

-agua..-musito mas débilmente.

Hermione apareció una copa y se la dio de beber, y luego el rostro del joven pareció componerse un poco. Pudo caminar, y estaba en el pasillo a la vuelta de la enfermería cuando volvió a caer.

Draco Malfoy camino dando vuelta por el pasillo, y lo primero que vio fue a la sabelotodo Granger tratando de levantar a Potter.

Draco paso por su lado y dijo - ¿Qué pasa Granger, el héroe clama por atención?

Hermione lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y le gritó

-¡Malfoy! ¡ven aquí rápido! ¡Ayúdame, no seas imbecil! ¿no te das cuenta que esta mal enserio?

Ante el tono autoritario, demandante y reprocharte que utilizaba la Gryffindor, Draco bufo a regañadientes.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto- gruño. Pero sujeto a Potter por la espalda y Hermione por los pies. El Gryffindor abrió los ojos y miró a aquel que lo ayudaba.

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada era vidriosa y estaba fija en el. Su rostro de pronto comenzó a mejorar y dejo de transpirar. Parecía que quisiera decirle algo..

Su mano habitualmente fría ahora sentía el calor del moreno. Llegaron a la enfermería pero Harry ya podía pararse. Tocaron a la puerta y la morena se giró hacia el slytherin.

-Muchas gracias Malfoy -dijo esta que ahora caía en la cuenta de que el los había ayudado.

El Slytherin pareció incomodo.

-si, como sea -murmuro y luego se fue con paso firme escaleras abajo.

Hermione toco la puerta de la enfermería y no pudo terminar de explicar lo que había pasado a madame Pomfrey que esta ya había sujetado al chico y lo arrastraba hasta una camilla murmurando incoherencias sobre los malditos cambios de clima que enfermaban a SUS alumnos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Gracias por leer hasta aquí . Espero que les haya gustado este principio.

El siguiente capitulo se llama "lo que busca el corazón"

Nos vemos pronto :)

Zabriimcitaz.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Harry ha heredado un gen Potter que cuando se active hará lo imposible por reunirlo con la persona que tenga en su interior su complemento. Fuego y agua. Slash H/D

Zabriimcitaz.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

FUEGO Y AGUA

Capitulo 2: Lo que busca el Corazón 

Draco se dirigía a las mazmorras pensativo, necesitaba ver si algo le había pasado a Severus, el hecho de que no hubiese acudido a su clase, lo tenia muy preocupado.

Dio la vuelta por el pasillo principal y se detuvo un momento. No estaba seguro de donde podría encontrarlo, por que a fin de cuentas si no había acudido a su trabajo, no estaría cómodamente sentado en su despacho. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba enfermo y se había quedado en cama, y para llegar a las habitaciones tenia que entrar por el despacho.

Se detuvo tras la puerta y estaba a punto de tocar, cuando escucho más de una voz:

-¿Entonces, en verdad lo tiene Él? -ese debería ser Dumbledore.

- Si Albus, este es un problema muy serio. No se si tendremos oportunidad.. -Draco se alegro al oír la voz de su tío, pero sus palabras no eran muy alentadoras.

-No te preocupes Severus, Harry esta destinado a ser el elegido por una razón. El puede -y Severus intuyo que el viejo Director sabía más de lo que le decía.

-¿Hay algo que debas contarme?- dijo Snape con sospecha.

Dumbledore suspiro.

-Si Severus, más tarde te lo contaré. Ahora me voy, Draco Malfoy quiere hablar contigo.

Draco escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y se alejo un poco, sorprendido. El director salió, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, y se fue caminando con paso tranquilo por el pasillo rumbo a los pisos superiores.

Profesor y Alumno lo miraron hasta que se perdió de vista.

- A pesar de ser un viejo, a veces me da la sensación de que lo sabe todo. - Murmuró Draco.

Snape asintió y lo invitó a pasar. Se sentó tras el escritorio, y Draco en la silla de invitado. Con un movimiento de varita, el adulto apareció café y galletas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le preguntó Severus.

-Me pareció muy extraño que hubieses faltado a tu clase hoy y venía a asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. ¿Todo está bien?

-Bueno, no del todo bien, pero yo estoy bien.

-¿y cuál fue el motivo de que faltarás hoy Severus? tu nunca faltas. ¿Me puedes contar?

-Ya sabes Draco, mi tarea dentro de la guerra a veces me exige que me valla de aquí por un tiempo, al igual que a otros.

Draco asintió.

-¿Como va eso? -preguntó en referencia a la Guerra.

-De mal en peor. Voldemort se ha apoderado de un objeto muy poderoso que puede ser lo que marque de que lado este la victoria. Pero Dumbledore tiene fe en su niño de oro, como de seguro escuchaste. Qué cómico -dijo con sorna -dependemos del gran niño que vivió.

-Sinceramente no veo a Potter tan fuerte. Hoy estaba tirado en un pasillo todo transpirado con Granger tratando de llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Otro de sus intentos por llamar la atención tal vez. De todos modos, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre?

-Bueno, el espera que yo me una a los mortífagos cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-¿Y tu vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó Snape con una aguda mirada.

-No lo se- dijo el incómodo mirando el piso.

Snape le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Se lo que sientes Draco. Estas entre lo que tu piensas, y lo que los demás esperan de ti. Peor debes vivir tu vida, y hacer lo que tu quieras, no lo que los demás quieran que tu hagas. Pase lo que pase, cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias tío, eso es muy importante para mi -dijo Draco -Deberé irme, tengo otra clase.- Se levantó y resbaló, casi cayendo.

-Ten cuidado Severus, el piso esta húmedo -le dijo y luego se fue.

El aludido observó como cerraba la puerta y luego se dirigió a donde su sobrino se había resbalado. Pasó el pie. Ni rastro de liquido alguno.

Sin darle mas importancia, se dirigió a preparar las clases para el día siguiente.

Harry salió como nuevo de la enfermería. La próxima hora era transformaciones con slytherin. Se apresuro y logro llegar a tiempo.

- Hoy veremos la transformación de animales. Comenzaremos por transformar orugas en mariposas. Lo harán en parejas de a dos, que serán al azar. Cada Gryffindor vendrá aquí y agarrara un papel que será el nombre de un slytherin compañero de equipo, quien se irá a sentar con el Gryffindor. No me miren así, fue idea del director.

Harry escuchó su nombre, y agarro el papel.

_-Blaise Zabinni._

Nunca había hablado con el chico. Apenas lo conocía de vista. Se fue a su lugar, y un chico moreno de ojos miel se sentó a su lado el cual le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Puedo sentarme de este lado? - Escucho que decía su nuevo compañero -No me gusta mucho el lado de la ventana. -y Harry vio que reflejaba una sonrisa amistosa.

-Claro- dijo el ojiverde, y sonrió.

El chico le cayó bien de inmediato. Realmente no parecía un Slytherin. Detrás suyo estaban Hermione y Malfoy, que trabajaban en silencio. Cuando Harry se dio vuelta el Slytherin lo miró levantando una ceja como diciendo no-se-que-miras-Potter-pero-date-vuelta.

Adelante suyo estaba Pansy Parkison y Ron, que discutían.

-Ahhh, no Weasley, YO convertiré primero la oruga -escucho el grito histérico de la morocha.

Su compañero lo miro con complicidad y le dijo

-¿Quieres transformarla tu primero?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ese definitivamente no era un Slytherin.

Luego de varios turnos Harry ya tenia mucho calor, por lo que abrió la ventana que estaba junto a si.

-Potter -escuchó una voz proveniente de detrás suyo- No se si te has dado cuenta pero es casi invierno, y comprendo que tu eres especial, pero las personas normales tenemos frío, y mucho.

Harry sonrió.

-TU estas mal Malfoy, aquí hace mucho calor.

Blaise y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

- En realidad no hace ni frío ni calor -dijo Blaise.

-tu cállate Zabinni -dijo Draco.

-Él tiene razón -dijo Hermione.

-NO TE METAS-dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

Hermione bufo.

-De acuerdo, arreglen sus diferencias ustedes.

Draco se levantó y cerró la ventana.

Harry se levantó y la abrió.

Ambos se agarraron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a tratar de pegarse, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya no se sentían ni calor ni frío.

-¡¡MALFOY, POTTER!! Esa conducta es inadmisible, CASTIGADOS. Mañana a las ocho, en mi despacho. -La profesora se había acercado sigilosamente al ver las agresiones.

Harry y Draco se separaron.

-Ni modo Potter- dijo Draco alisándose el uniforme -Que ya no tengo frío.

-Pues yo ya no tengo calor -dijo Harry.

Se enderezó bien en su banco y no volteó ni una vez más en toda la clase.

Zabinni y el hacían un buen equipo, y cuando finalizo la clase le comentó:

-Eres un chico agradable, realmente me parece raro que una persona como tu este en Slytherin.

-Gracias Harry -dijo Blaise- la verdad, toda mi familia ha estado en slytherin así que supongo que yo no podía ser menos.

Harry asintió.

-Nos veremos en la próxima clase, Blaise.

Se fue con sus amigos, y a lo lejos vio como se alejaba Malfoy con sus dos amigotes y esa Parkison.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes sobre la clase?- dijo Hermione- Yo creo que eso de hacer parejas con Slytherin nos hace descubrir cosas nuevas. Por ejemplo, Malfoy fue cortés conmigo, no dijo nada incorrecto y trabajamos en orden. Realmente me sorprendió, esperaba que el quisiera dejarme todo el trabajo a mi.

-Yo hacía a esa Pansy como una hueca, pero no tiene un pelo de tonta. -Comentó Ron - aun así, es una histérica. Quiere tener todo bajo control.

-Y Blaise es muy amigable, es realmente sorprendente que valla a Slytherin.

-Slytherins -dijo Hermione pensativa. -Quien lo diría.

Durante la cena, se le acercaron a Harry Luna y Ginny. Las dos nuevas cazadoras del equipo venían a preguntarle algo sobre la táctica que usarían en el partido del sábado veinte de junio, contra Slytherin.

-¿Y, todo bien? - Preguntó Ginny cuando finalizó la conversación de Quidditch.

-Si -contestó Harry - Hoy tuvimos una clase peculiar de transformaciones.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de eso, hasta que Harry decidió salir a dar una vuelta solo. Estuvo rondando por el castillo un rato, hasta que decidió enviarle una carta a Remus.

Ya en la lechucería, comenzó a redactarla:

_Querido Remus:_

_Espero que estés bien. Aquí todo normal. Bueno, lo más normal posible considerándose de Mi. Aunque un poco caluroso, y eso es raro por que es casi invierno y por que mis amigos tienen frío. Ayer tuve fiebre, así que tal sea por eso. De todos modos, quería saber si el medallón que robaron tenía algo que ver con Voldemort, y pensé que como estas en la orden, tu podías saber. _

_Besos, con Cariño.._

_Harry._

Ato la carta a Hedwig, y la envió. Mientras observaba como esta se alejaba, sintió un peculiar calor a su alrededor. Miró al suelo y vio que un circulo de fuego lo rodeaba. Se alarmó y trató de apagarlo con agua, pero para su consternación el simple hechizo no funcionó, y en cambio el fuego se avivó.

Las lechuzas ululaban alteradas, y volaban de acá para allá. Harry comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que a esa hora sería difícil que alguien estuviese allí.

Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de enviar una carta a su padre, cuando percibió el humo que salía de la pajarera.

Entro rápido y lo primero que vio es a Potter (retuvo las ganas de golpearse la frente) rodeado de fuego. Y ese era el niño que tenia que salvarlo.

Rápidamente realizó un hechizo de agua, y se sorprendió al ver que caía una proporción exageradamente mayor a la que convoco.

-Potter, ¿Te entrenas para ser idiota o te sale naturalmente? -le dijo, pero al verlo caer, se apresuro a ver que le pasaba.

Se había desmayado por un exceso de humo en sus pulmones.

-Mierda ..-murmuró -últimamente me estoy convirtiendo en tu ángel guardián, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Se detuvo un momento a examinar el cuadro. El niño que vivió se estaba muriendo, esa persona era la única que podía salvarlo, pero en el momento él era el único que podía salvar a Potter.

Suspiró profundamente y contra su voluntad, hizo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Llevar aire a los pulmones del niño dorado, o someterse a la furia del Dark Lord.

Lo pensó un instante más, y luego pego su boca la del moreno, y sopló. Una vez más. Esperó.

Una campanita en su mente reaccionó. ¿Por qué no le desagradaba posar sus labios en los de Potter?. Lo pensó un segundo más, pero el moreno ya había abierto los ojos.

-¿Malfoy? -murmuró extrañado.

-Por fin. Créeme, no estaba pasando mi mejor momento. Últimamente me siento tu niñera.

Me voy Potter, espero que puedas ir tu solito a tu sala común, por que no voy a cargarte a upa. Ah, y mejor que mañana no faltes al castigo, ni pienses que haré el trabajo yo sólo. No te va servir de excusa ninguna otra tonta dolencia.

Y diciendo esas palabras, se fue, consternado por las ya varias veces que había tratado con Potter ese día.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado :)

Próximo capitulo: Ojos de agua.

Muchas gracias al as personitas que me mandaron Reviews, que son muy importantes por que me hacen sentir que debo seguir escribiendo para complacer a los que leen, realmente me alientan mucho :)

Respuestas:

Noriko-leo: ains graxs por tu rewiew es re mosho . realmente halagante, me podría acostumbrar xD. Personas como tú hacen que siga escribiendo jeje. Beshitos, cuidate, y espero que te guste el capi :).

hiromi koizumi: jeje, muchis graxs! weno, aki ta :) espero te guste! beshiz ;)

Mirae: espero que te halla gustado este también ;)

yo: graxs actualice lo mas rápido posible :D beshitoz!

Druida Cliodna: si, es verdad, jeje, voy cambiando las perspectivas a medida que pienso que es mas importante la una que la otra jeje, eso pasa con frecuencia Espero que te guste este capi ;).

ChibiTfe: lo mas pronto posible ¡espero que te guste!

Beshitos a todis!

Zabriimcitaz.


End file.
